Yusei Enfermo
by Ai-Con
Summary: Yusei s ha enfermado, Jack, Aki, Crow, Bruno, Lua, Luka y Carly han decidido cudarlo, la pregunta es... ¿Podran cuidarlo bien?
1. Yusei se a enfermado ¿que vamos a hacer?

Okis, Hola aquí dejo otro fanfic de mi serie favorita, solo que ahora no será de amor, si no de humor, ya que he visto que no hay muchos fanfics en español (incluso el fandom de super once tiene mas y eso que es nueva)

Si más que decir iniciemos

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds no me pertenece ni menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, hago el fanfic sin intenciones de lucro, solo con intenciones de entretener. (De lo contrario Yusei y Carly serian hermanos perdidos [nunca se han fijado e los ojos y en el cabello] y Crow y Jack se pelearían por ella, Aki tendría más duelos y Lua y Luka seria de 15 años.)

**Yusei Enfermo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hoy, Yusei Fudo amaneció mal… se sentía demasiado cansado, le dolía la garganta, los ojos le lloraban demasiado, la nariz le moqueaba, tosía con frecuencia, la voz se le escuchaba ronca, es mas le dolía estornudar, sus amigos dedujeron que Yusei estaba enfermo de gripe, Aki quien fue a visitarlo junto con Lua y Luka se preocupo pensando que era algo peor, así que llamaron a un Doctor para saber que tenia.

-Ya estoy preocupada- dijo la Signer mayor –Llevo una ahora con esta preocupación-

-¿De que hablas? Si solo han pasado cinco minutos- la regaño el rubio –Estoy seguro que es solo un resfriado-

-¿Pero si es Influenza?-

-Izayoi, la influenza fue inventada por un político mexicano para mantener "calmados" a los ciudadanos y no se revelaran en épocas de elecciones, jamás existió la influenza (cierto Jack, jamás existió)-

-No te creo-

El doctor salió del cuarto, Aki se acerca a el.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta Yusei?- pregunto Aki preocupada -¿Se pondrá bien?

-Descuide señorita, el joven Fudo solo pesco un resfriado, solo un simple resfriado- dijo el doctor- pero aun así tiene que tomar reposo-

-Así que eso era…- susurro Bruno.

-Si descansa lo suficiente y lo tratan bien quizás mañana este como nuevo. Aquí esta la lista de los medicamentos –la entrego a Aki- Con su permiso- se retiro el hombre de bata blanca.

-Uff, gracias a dios que era un resfriado…- suspiro Izayoi –Pensé que era algo mas grave-

-¿De que hablas Izayoi?- le pregunto Jack molesto –Te dije que era un resfriado-

-Quería confirmarlo, tus comentarios nunca me dan buena espina- se defendió ella, Atlas le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Deténganse!- intervino el peliazul –En vez de pelear deberíamos hacer caso a lo que dijo el doctor-

-Bruno tiene razón- siguió Crow –Yusei ha cuidado de nosotros, ahora es tiempo de cuidarlo-

-Tienes razón- la duelista psíquica lo miro –Yusei fue el único que me ayudo, el me ayudo abrir los ojos, el peleo por mi-

-Yusei fue la primera persona que confió en mi cuando llegue- dijo el ojinegro.

-Varia veces Yusei me ayudo- comento Hogan.

-Yusei nos ha ayudado a mejorar nuestros duelos- expresó Lua -¿Verdad Luka?-

-Si Lua- lo siguió la niña.

-Además, Yusei fue el único hombre que cambio mi vida, es mi único rival- Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos.

Ante lo que dijo el Signer de la marca de las alas del crismón dragón todos se alejaron de el, lo miraron con caras de susto –en especial las chicas pues se sonrojaron como tomates-

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Ustedes piensa que yo soy...!- pregunto enfurecido-avergonzado-bochornoso el ojiviloeta.

-Bueno tu tienes la culpa por decir esas cosa- le regaño el pelos pardos de Crow.

-Aki-san, Luka-chan no hagan caso de lo que dijo Jack- les dijo Bruno a las dos signers que sin duda alguna se habían puesto rojas –Aki por celos y Luka por imaginarse orgias-

-Va-vale- la pequeña asistió mientras su sonrojo se iba.

-¿Qué pensabas Luka?-pregunto el gemelo de la chica con picardía -¿Todavía no cumples los diesi ocho y ya piensas en esas cosas?-

-¡CALLATE LUA!- dicho esto le dio un coscorrón a la cabeza de su hermano.

-Oye eso duele- se sobo su cabecita.

-¡Jack!-

-Oh no, no ella- maldijo el ex-rey al reconocer esa voz

Justo en ese momento llega quien mas ni nada menos que Carly Nagisa, ya que siempre los visitaba –más que nada por Jack- entrando al taller la pobre se tropezó con una cascara de banana de quien sabe donde abra salido cayendo por las escaleras.

-¿Carly-san estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Luka mientras se dirigía a ella a ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

-No te preocupes Luka-chan, peores caídas he tenido- dijo la de lentes mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para llevarte a algún lugar para tus exclusivas- Jack se acerco a ella como maestro regañando a su alumna por llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Acaso esta de mal humor o que?- pregunto la mas alta pelinegra a la pequeña de coletas verdoso claro.

-Ya sabes como es Carly-san-

-Yusei esta enfermo y por eso se puso así- Contesto Aki –No le hagas caso, ignora su mal humor de demonio-

-Mira quien habla de humor, ¿Qué me dices cuando eras la bruja de la rosa negra y destruías todo sin razón alguna?-

-Agradece que no tengo mi disco de duelos, de lo contario el "Rose Tentacles" te estrangularía- advirtió la pelirroja.

-¡OIGAN!- grito el mecánico de ojos negros.

-Perdón Bruno- se disculpo la chica.

-¿Con que Yusei-san esta enfermo? ¿Eh?- Nagisa tenía la mano derecha sobre su barbilla- Muy bien, es hora de que Carly Nagisa les ayude, con gusto ayudare a cuidar de Yusei-san-

-¡No, mejor vete y no vuelvas hasta mañana!- grito Atlas queriendo que se fuera de ahí por su grito.

-Oye Jack, Carly solo quiere ayudarnos, lo hace con la mejor intención- hablo Izayoi.

-En ese caso…- dijo Hogan mientras tomaba aire- Iniciemos que el plan "YUSEI EMFERMO"-

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo del fic, ya que será de 3 o 4 episodios, lo de la cascara de plato lo saque de Ouran High School Host Club.

Es todo, las criticas constructivas son baclidas al igual que regaños, felicitaciones.

-Aicon Fuera-


	2. La nuve asesina

Okis, Aquí traigo el segundo episodio de mi lindo y deseado fic, apenas llevo 4 rebiews (Si! A le gente si les gusta mis fics) perdón por la tardanza pero es que se eme seco el cerebro, pero gracias a HETALIA me inspire, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Cuando Eyes Snake Dragon y la Fortune Lady Dragon salgan en la serie, será entonces cuando Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's es mío, hasta entonces no, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, hago el fic con la intención de entretener y no con intenciones de lucro.

30 minutos después…

Se encontraban en la sala Jack, Aki, Lua, Luka, Bruno y Carly sentados en unas sillas de madera, enfrente de ellos un pizarrón cubierto por una manta blanca.

-¿A que rayos nos ha llamado Crow?- pregunta con histeria Jack.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- responde Aki con simpleza.

Detrás del pizarrón sale Crow, quien llevaba consigo una regla GIGANTE de madera (de esas que usan los maestros)

-Bien amigos, como ustedes saben Yusei esta enfermo, significa que no debe tener ningún contacto con los objetos fríos, nada de helado, nada de corrientes fuertes, nada de sudor, muchos jarabes y mucho caldo de pollo- dice el chico mientras caminaba de esquina a esquina de la habitación de repente el rubio levanta la mano- ¿Qué Jack?-

-¿Significa que te vamos cocinar para cura a Yusei?- mientras que sonreía como niño chiquito feliz de haber hecho una travesura.

Justo entonces Hogan le pega con la regla en la cabeza, provocando que Atlas viera Red Demos Dragon volando sobre su cabeza y con ojos de estrellas y sonrisa de Bobo.

-Me levantan a las 12:00 por mi desayuno- dijo el ojiviloeta mientras que la pelirroja le salía una gota detrás de su cabeza y ojos de ¬¬U.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso te golpeo en tus costillitas- volvió a seguir con su camino- bien en resumen, tenemos que cuidar bien a nuestro amigo Yusei, a si que…- de tiene su andar.

- A si que…- Bruno y los gemelos acercaron sus cabezas intrigados ante las palabras del portador de la cola del Dragon carmesí.

-Así que vamos a…- retiro el manto blanco del pizarrón y se mostro unas palabras escritas -¡Iniciemos con la misión: cuidar a Yuseisito!-

-¿Yu-sei-si-to?- tartamudeo Aki mientras miraba a Crow con una cara de "TE VOY A MATAR" y un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-Aki-san…- dijo asustada Carly mientras haciéndose piedra mientras que el peliazul le temblaban las piernas y las manos.

-Crow-san…- la pequeña Signer le susurraba en voz baja, aunque solo pronunciara su nombre Hogan ya tenia idea de lo que se refería.

-Oh, perdón, quise decir la misión: cuidar a Yusei- al igual que los otros estaba temblando, a si que al corregir lo que dijo la Signer mayor se tranquilizo- A si que nos dividiremos las tareas-

-Me parece bien- dijo la reportera.

-Jack y Carly se encargaran de las medicinas, Luka, Bruno y yo nos encargaremos de lo que coma Yusei, Aki y Lua se encargar de vigilar el ambiente del cuarto ¿Alguna queja?- termino de explicar el ojigris.

-¡Si yo tengo una!- se levanto del lugar el ex-rey de los riding duels.

-¿Cual?- lo miro con enojo el peli naranja.

-¿Por qué yo voy por las medicinas?-

-Por qué se me da la gana a menos que quieras otro coscorrón ¿quieres otro verdad?- el de la banda verde amenazo con golpearlo nuevamente con la regla y por alguna misteriosa razón aparece mas grande de lo usual y es rodeado por un aura rojo profundo.

-N-no como crees- por primera vez el rubio sintió miedo de la persona que le caía del nabo, ni si quiera se sentía así cuando se enfrento al Asilla piscu de Carly.

-Me parece bien- volviendo a la normalidad –Bien amigos… ¡Manos a la obra!-

-¡Si!-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yusei, el pelinegro se encontraba sobre su cama cubierto con las cobijas, desde los pies hasta la cintura, al parecer estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Flores en el ático" traía puesto su ropa casual pero sin la famosa chamarra azul marino, en vez de eso traía puesto un suéter verde manzana hecho por la anciana Zora, una bufanda roja con blanco y un cubre bocas blanco, su nariz estaba algo roja, de seguro por era por sonarse mucho, pero aun así se veía tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunta desde afuera una suave voz de una mujer.

-Adelante- contesto el líder de los signers, su voz se escuchaba algo grave y ronco.

-Hola Yusei-nichan!- saludaba el eufórico Lua.

-Hola Lua-

-Yusei ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto algo preocupada Aki.

-Mejor que hace un rato, gracias por preguntar Aki- agradeció el moreno.

-Ne, Yusei-nichan si quieres algo, dinos y lo haremos, haremos cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea- hablo el pequeñito.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aquí huelo un poco mal, a pesar de que tenga la nariz tapada por mis mo…-

-¡YUSEI!- hablaron los dos.

-Perdón, per es que digo las cosas por su nombre, gomen Aki, Lua- se disculpo el ojiazul.

-Esta bien después de todo la palabra mocos no es grosera- dijo divertido el peliverde, hasta que sintió como Izayoi lo miraba con cara de asco.

-Lua… no vuelvas a decir mocos, ciento que estoy rodeada por ellos- dijo la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba a si misma creyendo que era uno de ellos.

-Gomen Aki-nechan…- hiso un reverencia el niño-no-signer- como sea, Yusei-nichan dijo que el cuarto apesta, así que quiere que huela bonito… así que…-

-Así que…- dijo intrigada la signer de de las garra de las garras del Dragon carmesí.

-Refrescare el lugar con… ¡BLACK ROSE FRAGANCE! (traducción: FRAGANCIA DE LA ROSA NEGRA)- dijo el niño mientras sacaba un roseador de color rojo vino y una rosa de color purpura negro y haciendo una pose de promoción (con un fondo de de rayas amarillas y rojas)-

-¿Refrescara de verdad?- pregunto la duelista.

-Por su puesto… bueno eso fue lo que dijo el de la tele…-

-Intentémoslos- sugirió el ojiazul.

-Muy bien aquí vamos, dice: agite fuertemente y después rocié el lugar después de unos 5 minutos-

5 Minutos después…

-¡LUA!- era el grito de Aki mientras era atrapada por un humo rosa olor a rosas… pero podridas-

-Cof, cof, esto huelo mal- dijo Yusei mientras se cubría su nariz con un trapo.

-¡Lua mira lo que haces!-

-Pero el tipo de la tele garantizo que olía bien- dijo Lua nervioso.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- grita enfadada la pelirroja.

-¿¡Y eso por que!-

-¡Una: por que compras un producto inútil, dos: por que te dijimos una roseada y decidiste usar como diez roseadas!-

-¿Y?-

¡Y mira, ahora tenemos una enorme nube de mal olores matándonos!-

-¡Yo solo quería que el cuarto oliera bien para Yusei-nichan!-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntaba la chica mientras oía como el líder de los signers tocia cruelmente por el desagradable olor.  
-mmm…- el peliverde se puso a pensar hasta que se le prendió el foco- ¡Ya lo tengo!-

Lua agarra la mano derecha de Aki y se la lleva corriendo (hay que decir que el chamaco tiene una gran fuerza) se dirigió a la puerta y la abre de pronto la nube rosa los sigue (que raro)

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto confundida Aki.

-Solo sígueme- ordeno Lua.

Los dos corriendo los mas que le permitieran sus piernas, de izquierda derecha, arriba abajo, sur norte, este oeste, etc. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación se metieron rápidamente, la nube maligna se debuto, como 10 segundos después se abre la puerta mostrándose a un niño con una aspiradora roja, la nube trato escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que fue succionada.

-Ha, tómala nube maligna, apuesto que no te lo esperabas mi gran idea- rio el peliverde.

-¿De que hablas? Lo de la aspiradora fue mi idea, no la tuya- la pelirroja lo miro de reojo.

-Celosa de que yo salve el día Aki-nechan-

-Como sea- suspiro la chica mientras llevaba su mano a la cien para masajearla- veamos como esta Yusei-

-Ok-

Los dos se dirigieron a ver como se encontraba el pelinegro de tez bronceada, al llegar al cuarto tocaron (creo que me escuche muy tonta al escribir esto)

-Yusei-nichan somos nosotros, Lua-kun y Aki-nechan, vamos a pasar-

-¡NO!- la voz del chico se escuchaba asustada desde la cama.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron confundidos al escuchar lo que dijo Yusei.

-No pasen, es que tengo un poco de sueño y quisiera dormir un poco-

-Bueno- suspiro resignada la ojialmendra- si quieres algo solo avísanos por favor Yusei-

-De-de acuerdo, gracias Aki y Lua-

Cuando escucho los pasos de sus dos amigos irse del cuarto, Fudo suspiro alegre, volvió a leer su libro y antes dijo.

-Por poco muero…con ellos… ojala que dios y el Dragon carmesí me cuiden…- esto lo dijo como si sintiera que alguien tomo el control de sus amigos y los cambiara a unos completos extraños asesinos a sueldo.

Continuara…

Flores en el ático s un libro que leyó mi mama y casi se vuelve loca, gracias por leer el fiku, sean pacientes para el tercer capitulo. Es todo

_**-Aicon fuera-**_

**-Tezcatlipoca en línea-**

No mames wey, no tenias que poner eso. ¬¬


End file.
